No dejes tu celular a la vista cuando tengas cosas que ocultar
by melgamonster
Summary: Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi habian notado un extraño comportamiento en su compañero de gafas luego de que él regresara a la escuela por faltar por haber enfermado. Genta sospecha de que tiene una novia, pero Ayumi se niega a la idea, así que iran a consultar a la persona más cercana a Conan: a su hermanita Ran.


**NO DEJES TU CELULAR A LA VISTA CUANDO TENGAS COSAS QUE OCULTAR Y TUS AMIGOS SEAN MUY CURIOSOS**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

—Oigan chicos, ¿no creen que Conan kun se comporta extraño últimamente? —Cuestionó el niño de tez morena a sus compañeros de juego.

—¿Extraño? —preguntaron al unísono Mitsuhiko y Ayumi.

Hoy nada más estaban ellos tres jugando en el parque ya que Conan tenía que ponerse al día con las tareas escolares y Haibara había decidido irse directamente a casa.

—Si. Estos últimos días, después de que regreso a la escuela por el resfriado que había tenido, se la ha pasado viendo su celular, cuando cree que nadie lo ve sonríe al aire y se toca la mejilla y a veces tararea canciones, algo que él no hacia debido a su nulo talento vocal.

—Vaya como lo describes parece que Conan kun se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente —compartió su opinión el de pecas.

—Tal vez se hizo de una novia.

—¿Novia? —Otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—No puede ser, somos muy pequeños para tener una novia. —Ayumi se negaba a la idea de que el chico que le gusta pudiera tener a alguien más en su corazón.

—Pero recuerda que Conan siempre ha sido muy maduro.

—Al igual que Haibara san.

—Además recuerdo que mientras estábamos haciendo la limpieza el otro día le llegó un mensaje con un corazón —agregó Genta a su comentario.

—No creo que tenga novia. —Ayumi seguía firme en su convicción—. ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntar a Ran oneesan sobre su viaje? —Ella intentó cambiar el tema.

—Es buena idea, estamos cerca de la agencia de detectives.

—También podemos preguntarle a Ran oneesan si sabe algo del comportamiento extraño de Conan.

—Buena idea Genta kun.

Un niño de siete años y la joven con la que vive se encontraba frente a frente sentados, haciendo tarea apoyados en una mesa.

—Conan kun, ¿no vas a decir nada? —A Ran el silencio le mataba.

—¿Sobre qué Ran neechan? —Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su mente estaba en los momentos del viaje, cuando ella le confirmó sus sentimientos por él.

—No has preguntado nada sobre el viaje, además de que aún sigo un poco molesta por no haberme dicho que te habías resfriado.

—Oh Ran neechan discúlpame, —por estar tan embobado en sus sueños con Ran se había olvidado de que debía mantener la imagen de hermano menor frente a ella—. Es que estuve tan centrado en ponerme al día en la escuela, que se me había pasado eso tan importante.

—Oh Conan kun. —Se levantó de donde estaba sentada, tomó al niño en brazos y ahora tomo asiento en el sofá, con él en su regazo.

—¿Ran? —Estaba confundido con su acción, aunque no le molestaba, para nada. Podía quedarse todo el día así si era necesario—. ¿Neechan?

—Mi corazón latía tan rápido, sentí como si me hubiera lanzado del templo Kiyomizu.

—¿De que estas hablando Ran neechan? —Él claramente sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía decirlo. Se sentía un poco culpable por escuchar lo que Ran pensaba y que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—Oh lo siento Conan kun, eres muy pequeño para entender. De momento déjame estar así, no sé qué tienes que me haces sentir muy cómoda conmigo misma. —Junto más sus cuerpos con el abrazo que le hacía por la espalda—, esa sensación no la había tenido con nadie más que no fuera Shinichi —murmuró, pero él claramente escuchó y los matices rojos se estaban apoderando de su rostro.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua que se brindaban, abrazados, él disfrutando la cercanía con su persona amada y ella también lo hacía, pero sin saber la identidad de él. Hasta que unos golpes en su puerta los regresaron al mundo real.

—Debo atender al llamado —dijo aun sin romper el contacto que mantenía con el niño.

—Así es Ran neechan. —No sería él quien se alejará de ella.

Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro y dejó al niño sentado en donde ella antes se encontraba.

—Ran oneesan —dijeron al unísono las nuevas visitas.

—¡Niños! —Los recibió animada, contagiada por su espíritu.

—Ran oneesan venimos para que nos platiques de tu viaje —externo Ayumi el motivo de su visita.

—¿El viaje? —No pensaba que ellos estuvieran interesados en su vivencia personal.

—Sí, nos enteramos que fue tu novio.

—Oh quieren saber de Shinichi.

—Ran oneesan, ya no negaste que fuera tu novio, entonces…

—Así es Ayumi chan, Shinichi y yo ya somos novios. —Decirlo en voz alta le daba otro sentimiento, así se ve más real.

—Por favor platícanos Ran oneesan —pidió Ayumi mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven.

—Está bien. Por favor pónganse cómodos.

—Si estabas molesta porque no te pregunté sobre el viaje, es porque quería esperar a que estuviéramos todos juntos y así no tuvieras que platicar la misma historia varias veces —murmuro en su oído cuando ella se sentó a lado de él.

—Que considerado Conan kun.

Los niños tomaron asiento en el sofá frente a ellos, Ran empezó a platicarles sobre el viaje, su estancia, le mostro las fotos que se tomó en compañía de sus amigos y una foto que se había colado que no sabía que se encontraba ahí, el momento justo cuando tiro de la corbata a Shinichi y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por obvias razones se abstuvo de contarle a los niños sobre los asesinatos en serie que hubo, ya que su maestro a cargo les pidió que no dijeran nada del caso y mucho menos relacionarlo con Shinichi.

—Oh se escucha que estuvo muy divertido tu viaje Ran oneesan.

—Fueron a lugares de gran relevancia histórica —hizo el comentario Mitsuhiko.

—Oh fueron a una escena del crimen muy antigua —comentó Conan mientras señalaba la foto.

—Como se esperaba de un pequeño detective —le alabó Ran—, Kioto es muy hermoso.

—Ojalá cuando nosotros seamos grandes también tengamos la oportunidad de visitarlo. —Ayumi ya habia empezado a fantasear sobre declarársele a Conan en un lugar así para repetir la historia de su querida hermanita.

—¿Y comieron cosas ricas?

—Si.

—Oh Genta kun, tú siempre pensando en comida. —Y el ruido de su estomago no se hizo esperar.

—Les preparare un poco de té. —La mayor se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la cocina.

—Déjame ayudarte Ran oneesan.

—Está bien —le sonrió para completar su confirmación.

—Ran oneesan, —antes de hablar verificó que ninguno de los niños las hubiera seguido—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. —Ya en el pasado la había hecho de confidente de la pequeña.

—¿Conan kun tiene una novia? —La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, casi deja caer la taza que tenía en la mano de no haber sido por sus buenos reflejos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso Ayumi chan? —No era de desconocimiento que la pequeña niña tenía sentimientos hacia el mini detective, pero que le hiciera una pregunta sobre tener novia no se lo esperaba. Si él llegara a tener una esperaría ser la primera en enterarse y porque él le dijera.

—Después de que regresó del día que se enfermó se la pasa mucho más al pendiente de su celular, de vez en cuando sonríe al aire y se toca su mejilla y cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo se pone a tararear alguna canción romántica —comentó lo que anteriormente le dijo Genta sin mencionar el extraño mensaje del que le había comentado.

—¿Celular? Aquí en la casa es raro que lo tenga en la mano al menos que suene, él prefiere estar leyendo. Y en cuanto a las otras cosas que me dices, no lo he visto hacerlas.

—Oh. Tal vez sean imaginaciones nuestras.

—Tal vez Ayumi chan. Además de que todavía son muy pequeños para pensar en novios y esas cosas.

—Una última pregunta Ran oneesan, —ignoró el comentario que su mayor le hizo, pero es que no podia ignorar ese nuevo comportamiento que Conan tenia—, ¿cómo se tomó la noticia de que tenias novio? —Ella siempre ha tenido la sensación de que su compañero estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor.

—Muy bien, no dejó de abrazar y de decirme felicidades como por cinco minutos seguidos.

—Oh, —No era la reacción que esperaba. Pues si te enteras que la persona que más quieres en el mundo su corazón le pertenece a alguien más te deprimes. Pero al parecer la regla no aplicaba por Conan kun, porque viniendo de él creía sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

—Tal vez son imaginaciones suyas, puede que ahora este mucho más al pendiente de una nueva novela de misterio y este esperando la fecha de estreno, ya sabes cómo es él con sus gustos.

—Tienes razón Ran oneesan. —Platicar con ella en cierta forma había tranquilizado sus pensamientos, pero no sabía porque sentía un malestar en el corazón.

—Toma las galletas y llevárselas a los demás. Yo en un momento más les llevó el té.

—Sí. —Tomó lo que Ran le estaba dando y camino de regreso a donde estaban.

—Sigo diciendo que Conan kun y Shinichi oniisan se parecen, —escuchó decir a su amigo mientras llegaban.

—¿De qué hablan? —Ayumi se sentía curiosa.

—Mira esta foto donde están Ran oneesan y Shinichi oniisan. Conan hace los mismos gestos cuando lo molestamos con Ran oneesan.

—Idiota. Claro que no. —Sus mejillas estaban en un matiz rojo y había desviado la mirada, justo como el detective de preparatoria estaba en la foto que le señalaban sus compañeros.

—No se parecen en nada —dijo tajante—, deberían de dejar de jugar con las fotografías de Ran oneesan que son sus preciados recuerdos.

—Tienes razón —dijeron al unísono los chicos y empezaron acomodar las fotográficas. Conan procuro poner la foto que lo incriminaba hasta el fondo, para que ellos no se les ocurra decir algo a Ran.

El celular de Shinichi empezó a vibrar, usualmente solo lo traía cargando en casa por precaución, ya que era raro que Ran en el transcurso del día le mandara mensajes. No dudo en sacarlo de su bolsillo y leer el mensaje de su amada.

" _Los niños, amigos de Conan kun, vinieron a verme para preguntarme sobre el viaje, están muy contentos con nuestra relación, al igual que el Conan kun._

 _Espero un día los llegues a conocer, son tan amantes del misterio como tú a su edad._

 _Nos vemos luego."_

Al final firmaba con su nombre y un corazón para él. Eso no hacía más que emocionarlo y sonrojarlo, pero era mala idea contestarle con los niños en casa.

—¿Un mensaje Conan kun? —Ni se percató cuando Ayumi estaba a un lado de él.

—Sí, una nueva novela de misterio que quiero se va a estrenar y fue mensaje de publicidad.

Pero Ayumi no era tonta, ella había visto unos corazones en el mensaje, eso no era normal para tratarse de publicidad, sentía que lentamente lo iba perdiendo. Ahora era testigo de lo que su compañero le había comentado con anterioridad, Conan kun recibe mensajes con corazones.

—Gracias por todo —dijeron los niños después de terminar de disgustar el té y las galletas que les habían ofrecido.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado.

—Nos vemos luego. —Los niños se despidieron mientras se colocaban nuevamente sus mochilas al hombro. Pero la niña aun permanecia quieta en su lugar.

—¿Ayumi chan? —preguntó Conan, él lo había notado, durante el transcurso del día había estado demasiado ausente, no con la alegría que se le caracteriza.

—Ran oneesan por favor déjame ayudarte a recoger —pidió tímidamente.

—Entonces deja que nosotros también ayudemos. —Mitsuhiko ya tenía la mano sobre su mochila.

—No —pidió gritando, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—Claro que puedes ayudarme Ayumi chan. —Ran ya estaba frente de ella, agachada para poder juntar su mirada. Después de eso le dedicó una a Conan que él rápido entendió y corrió a sus amigos del lugar.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré allá arriba —comentó para después desaparecer del lugar.

—¿Quieres una plática de chicas Ayumi chan?

—Siento que Conan kun no es sincero con nosotros.

—¿Por qué lo dices Ayumi chan? —En cierta forma lo entendía, pero debía mostrarse fuerte.

—Siempre creí que Conan kun estaba enamorado de ti, —de eso ella tenía una ligera sospecha, pues la niña se lo había hecho notar no hace mucho tiempo atrás, además de que suele ser luego bastante aprensivo con ella—. Pero por la reacción que tuvo cuando le dijiste que eras novia de Shinichi oniisan se veía muy feliz por ambos.

—Tal vez, después de todo solo soy una hermana para él. Y te preocupas de más, luego a esa edad los niños no entienden muy bien los sentimientos de las niñas —dijo para intentar animarla.

—Tienes razón Ran oneesan. —Eso la había animado un poco—. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a hacer lo que realmente dije que haría.

Se puso a levantar las tazas y los platos que sus amigos y ella habían utilizado dejándolos en la cocina, Ran los lavó y luego ella los secó, para que al final fueran acomodados por ambas en su lugar correspondiente.

—Nos vemos luego Ran oneesan, muchas gracias por consolarme —dijo al momento que se despedía en la puerta de la agencia.

—Espera. —La adulta salió y se posiciono en las escaleras—. ¡Conan kun! —gritó. Después de unos sonidos de pasos el aludido salió del apartamento.

—¿Ran neechan?

—Acompaña a Ayumi chan a la estación. —Después de haber dicho eso, Ran le guiñó el ojo.

—Está bien Ran neechan.

Ambos niños salieron del lugar, caminando en silencio y con la distancia debida. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que su hermana mayor le dio.

—Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, por favor no lo hagas —exclamó el de gafas justo en el momento que ella se había volteado para encararlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo… lo sabes…? —Tal vez era hasta tonta su pregunta, después de todo él es uno de los mejores detectives que conoce.

—Intuición, pero por favor no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó temerosa, pocas veces veía a Conan de esa forma, serio y que el reflejo de sus gafas no permitiera ver sus ojos.

—Porque yo no podré darte una respuesta afirmativa y prefiero conservar la amistad a que se vea afectada por lo que vayas a hacer.

—Es por Ran oneesan, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —Estaba confundido de que una niña pudiera ver a través de sus sentimientos—. Si.

—Pero Ran oneesan tiene a Shinichi oniisan.

—Lo sé.

—No puedes estar enamorado de alguien quien quiere a otra persona.

—Lo sé. Pero Ran neechan es el motivo de mi existencia. —Eso era la verdad tras su identidad de Edogawa Conan—. No me importa mentirle o arriesgarme con tal de que ella este a salvo. Y es por eso que mi corazón le pertenece íntegramente a ella y no me molesta compartirla con Shinichi niichan, bueno en sí no la comparto ya que ellos se aman el uno al otro yo ni tengo lugar ahí. Me conformó con vivir con ella y protegerla mientras Shinichi niichan no está aquí. Cuando Shinichi vuelva yo me habré ido. Así que lo siento mucho por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

—Gracias por ser honesto conmigo Conan kun. —Sin que él lo hubiera visto venir, Ayumi tiro de mano para después depositar un casto beso en su mejilla—. Lo siento por hacer esto, pero lo necesitaba—. Después de eso Ayumi salió corriendo.

—Lo siento por no ser completamente honesto contigo Ayumi chan. Pero a veces la mentira puede salvar vidas o en este caso no romper tanto un corazón.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Tenia ganas de hacer que Conan fuera descubierto por su celular, así que cree esta idea, pero durante el transcurso se volvió un poco sad para Ayumi, peeeeeero bueno, no iba a cambiar el rumbo cuando ya tenia más de 2k de palabras._

 _Gracias por leer :D_

 _Nos leemos luego_

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20190120**


End file.
